The Wnt-project will provide me vital experience in most modern techniques in embryology and give me tools for detailed analysis how cell-cell signalling is involved in specifying cell fate during embryogenesis. My specific research goals are: 1. To learn techniques to map Wnt-7b gene structure and find the sequences that direct Wnt-7b gene expression to be expressed in the developing forebrain. 2. To study whether redirected Wnt-1 gene can change forebrain fate to that of midbrain where Wnt-1 is normally expressed. This would elucidate the roles of Wnt-genes in brain patterning. 3. To inactivate Wnt-7b gene to study its developmental role In summary: In trying to answer these questions I will learn techniques that are of crucial importance for my future activity. All the techniques are currently operative in my Sponsor's laboratory.